El día de mañana
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Klaus no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio. No estaba solo. Su hermano seguía con él. Tenían una nueva aventura que recorrer juntos. Tal vez estaba en el cielo. ¿Y si lo habían conseguido? O al menos eso pensó hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos tacones contra el suelo. / Este fic participa en el Reto #5: Título de viñetas del foro Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampires Diaries.


_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._

_Este fic participa en el Reto #5: Título de viñetas del foro Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampires Diaries._

_Palabras: 1000._

* * *

**El día de mañana**

Hacía un calor del demonio. Al menos eso resolvía su pregunta de si había algo más después de la muerte. Klaus intentó abrir los ojos pero una luz cegadora le obligó inmediatamente a cerrarlos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

No sentía que hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo desde que murió, es como si un día hubiera estado pudriéndose, desapareciendo en la nada junto a Elijah y… al siguiente se despertara con todo su cuerpo completo, dolorido sí, pero entero.

A su lado escuchó como algo se movía y gemía de dolor.

— ¿Elijah? — Preguntó esperanzado, aunque apenas podía oír su voz. Tal vez en vez de llevar un día muerto llevara años.

— ¿Klaus? ¿Dónde estamos?

No pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio que emitió. No estaba solo. Su hermano seguía con él. Tenían una nueva aventura que recorrer juntos. Intentó incorporarse sin abrir los ojos, aún sentía esa luz cegadora a través de sus párpados cerrados. Tal vez estaba en el cielo. ¿Y si lo habían conseguido?

O al menos eso pensó hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos tacones contra el suelo. ¿En el cielo había tacones? Siempre había pensado que la gente iría descalza, tal vez porque eso era como lo había ideado cuando era un niño. Además, ¿las mujeres no odiaban los tacones? Rebekah siempre se quejaba de ellos, incluso siendo una vampiresa.

Con esfuerzo, se incorporó y se dirigió a tientas hacía donde había escuchado la voz de su hermano. Topó con un cuerpo frío e intentó de nuevo abrir los ojos pero le fue imposible, aunque percibió que la luz era menos cegadora que antes.

— Vamos hermano. Pon un poco de tu parte.

Elijah gruñó.

— Creo que morir junto a ti es poner bastante de mi parte, Niklaus.

Klaus rio mientras cargaba con su peso. El sonido de los tacones se detuvo delante de ellos.

— ¿Quién hay ahí? — Exigió saber mientras volvía a abrir los ojos. Esta vez pudo aguantar un poco más y logró distinguir una figura a escasos metros de ellos.

Nadie contestó.

Pero la figura rio.

Había escuchado esa risa antes aunque no lograba identificar cuándo y dónde.

A su lado, Elijah se tensó, irguiéndose y quedándose quieto, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra.

— No. No puede ser.

— ¿Hermano? ¿Quién es?

La risa se volvió a escuchar y la figura acortó distancias, el sonido de sus zapatos de aguja retumbando en la estancia.

Negándose a sucumbir a ese juego estúpido, Klaus se obligó a abrir de nuevo los ojos, esta vez prohibiéndose cerrarlos. Pero no servía para nada. Era como si el calor y la luz le dejaran ciego cada vez que lo intentaba.

— Oh, se me olvidaba. Los primeros días cuesta abrirlos. Es solo hasta que os acostumbréis. Dejadme ayudar. — Dijo la figura con voz divertida.

Klaus se congeló.

Reconocía esa voz. La había escuchado durante siglos, a veces a diferentes personas. Pero ese tono de burla solo le pertenecía a una. La luz se hizo menos intensa y el calor menos sofocante, permitiéndole abrir los ojos y esta vez, mirar a su alrededor. Justo enfrente de él estaba una de las personas que más había odiado a lo largo de toda su vida.

Katherine Pierce sonreía a un metro de ellos, perfectamente arreglada con su cabello ondulado suelto, unos pantalones y camisa negra ajustados a su cuerpo, llevaba unos malditos zapatos de tacón de al menos diez centímetros que eran los que habían anunciado su llegada. Al parecer la muerte no le había apagado la soberbia y chulería que le caracterizaba.

— ¿Katerina? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Esto es El Otro Lado? — Elijah se acercó a la mujer.

— Elijah, siempre tan ingenuo. — Replicó ella con burla. — Por supuesto que no, ninguno de nosotros nos merecíamos esa mediocridad.

Es entonces cuando Klaus se fijó en su alrededor. La luz y el calor provenían de las llamas que ardían justo debajo de las paredes, en los bordes de la sala circular en la que se encontraban. Sabía que era imposible que con todo lo que había hecho en su vida lograra la paz en la muerte.

— Apártate, tenemos que salir de aquí. — Interrumpió el híbrido queriendo saber más del lugar en el que se encontraban y perderla de vista. Avanzó, cogiendo a su hermano por el codo para que le siguiera.

— Creo que te estás equivocando. Tu no das las órdenes aquí, Klaus. — Dijo ella con tono burlón. Y en seguida se puso delante de ellos, más rápida de lo que podía ser, más de lo que nunca había sido. — Cuanto antes sepas como funciona esto, antes aprenderás tu lugar.

De nuevo a una velocidad que no debería pertenecerle, les sujetó a ambos por los hombros y Klaus sintió un tirón, como un latigazo que le transportaba de una estancia en otra. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Entonces se detuvo. Nadie le sujetaba.

Cayó junto a su hermano de rodillas en el suelo, mareado y sin poseer ni una pizca de estabilidad. Mientras se recuperaba escuchó de nuevo los tacones, esta vez alejándose de ellos hasta detenerse. Pero no era lo único, había voces a su alrededor. Murmurando. No era capaz de distinguir lo que decían. Tal vez por su tono o porque hablaban diferentes idiomas.

— Silencio. — Pidió Katherine. — Tenemos nuevos inquilinos y quiero que se les trate lo mejor que podáis. Yo misma me encargaré de revisar vuestro trabajo y seréis recompensados por ello. ¿De acuerdo?

Hubo vítores e inmediatamente unos fuertes brazos los agarraron, poniéndolos en pie sin permitirles moverse. Al alzar la vista, descubrió a Katherine sentada en un trono, como si fuera la reina del lugar.

— No entiendo. — Susurró su hermano pero es como si hubiera hablado a gritos. Todo el mundo se giró al escucharle.

— Creo que la muerte os ha atrofiado el cerebro. Antes solíais ser más listos. — Replicó Katherine rodando los ojos. Se levantó de su asiento y alzó los brazos. Unas alas negras crecieron a su espalda y ella sonrió maquiavélica.

— Bienvenidos al Infierno.


End file.
